The Weapon Specialist's Love
by melliebear94
Summary: Blaze Witwicky, 18, Dark Haired, blue eye beauty. She's Sam's older cousin, who loves to fight and fast cars. She was trained by her father in hand to hand combat, Knive fighting and how to use any type of guns propraly. She meets the autobots after she buys Ironhide at the same time as Sam gets Bumblebee.
1. Chapter 1

It started out like any other normal day. I got up, showered, ate breakfast, kissed my parents goodbye and headed to school. It wasn't till lunch that I felt like something was wrong, I just pushed my feelings to the back of my mind. During fifth period, Law and Politics, the class phone rang. Mrs Littleton stopped her lecture, with a scrowl marching over, answering in a brisk noo-nonsense voice, "Mrs Littleton speaking." we all watched as her face paled, her gaze flickered to me and quickly away before calling out my name "Blaze Witwicky you need to take your stuff with you to the office, there's someone here to see you." I grabbed my leather jacket and bag from the back of my chair, walking towards the door I can hear the other kids whispering about me yet when I turned around, giving them my coldest glare I could muster up, they stopped. I hadn't done anything to warrent a trip to the office, yet. I had planned scaring people, and vandeliazing a couple of the walls later on when I skipped.

I walked the hall head held high, smirk plastered on and coldness instilled glare. I saw kids running to get out of my way as I walked. No one wantedto piss the Queen B off. I ran the school now, no one else would be as scary as I. I walked into the office where everyone looked up sympathy in their eyes. Then I knew something had happened to my parents. Two coppers walked over to me one was large with a short black beard, that had silver in it, blue eyes and had blond hair. The other guy was lanky with muscles, dark brown messy hair, brown eyes and looked very polished. The only common thing between them was the haunted look in their eyes. Anyone can tell that these two had seen it all before. They approached me, guiding me in to a seat.

"Miss Witwicky, I'm officer Duncan and this is my partner Sargent O'Riley." He paused before saying "But you can call us Dakota and Tanner." I let a small smile pass my lips. "Just call me Blaze, can I ask why your here. I swear that I was home all noght." the two of them laugh at the last bit before getting serious. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but at approximately 9:05 this morning your parents were involved in a fatel hit a run car crash. They were both Dead when first responders got there. " all I could do was sit there absorbing it all in. I was shocked to say the least. I didn't want to lose them so soon. Yet I need to know how it happened. "can you give me any details.?" I asked hopefully, already knowing the answer. They sadly shook their heads. Just then the Principal walked in with a number in her hand. She gave it to the officers before laying a hand on my shoulder.

*~:*:~*

Three days had past, three days of pqcking selling getting ready to head to Tranquility, Nevada. To spend a little time with my Dad's brother, Uncle Ron and Aunt Judy as well as their son Sam. I had a ton of money now from selling the house, with most of the furniture. I planned on getting a truck when I got there. I had hopes of joining the Army after graduation. I already had experience with guns; I also did alot of hand-to-hand combat, but my favorite weapon had to be knives.

I grabbed the last bag and tossed it into the moving van the movers were driving all the way to Tranquility, I would follow in a couple of hours after saying goodbye to everyone here. I look around my home feeling sadness sink in as the memories flood in, learning to ride a two wheeler, all the Christmases, Thanksgivings, first heart break. Everyone gathered around me saying that they would miss me, to take care and not to get in to much trouble. I grabbed my helmet and gloves slinging my shoulder bag on, I kick start my bike look back once and take off ready to start a new phase in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

It took me three days to get to Tranquility, because I stopped so often, to eat and use the washroom. Today is the day I think to myself as I load my bags back up I pull out onto the main road and out onto the highway. I finally see my exit and get ready, weaving in and out of traffic, excited to finaly get to see my family. I had missed them, the last time I had seen them was when I was 10, it had been eight years. Now I had purple hair, and a tough badass attitude. I knew life here would be different since, I got a call telling me I had enough credits and all my classes I needed to graduate; so I graduated earlier then anybody else. When I had called Uncle Ron last night he told me to come straight to the house and unpack somethings. He was going to take Sam and I tomget our cars.

I told him to play a prank on Sam, he found it funny that I would suggest that, I just told him that the Badass was a prankster as well. By 11:30 I arrived in Nevada City it would be another 30 minutes before I got to my Aunts and Uncle's house. Ron had told me about the deal he had woth Sam, 3 A's and two thousand dollars. Lucky basterd I could go as high as 6,000 dollars. I really want a Gmc Topkick.

*~~: :~~*

I was excited as I pulled up I saw my tool set sets sitting outside the garage, I walked up to my new house and knocked on the door, bracing myself as I did so, knowing my aunts tenacity to over react. Sure enough as the door swung open there was Aunt Judy right as rain yankkng me into a hug so tight it was suffocating. Ron got her off of me the promptly hugs me himself. I just held onto him tightly knowing that he just need to hold me. I needed my favorite uncle, theone who had spent his time. We separated, Judy took me upstairs into the spare room.

"I hope this is okay, we didn't know if you woukd want to look for your own place or not so we left it pretty plain all things considering. " Judy said to me with a small smile on her face. I look at her and open my door gasping at my new room. There was a solid black wall and a solid white wall with paint cans in front of them. My bed was a window seat, which I wanted since I hated real beds, a black and white rug. I turn to my aunt and hug her

"Thank you, Thank you thank you." she just pats me on the back saying that I was her favorite. We giggle at that the Uncle Ron yells up the stairs that we had to get going if we wanted to pick Sam up on time. I throw my bag on the bed and run down stairs calling out I'm driving, Ron shouts at me but I grab the keys and jump into the front seat. Grinning at him, he just sighs and climbs into the front passenger seat.

After a 20 minute drive we pull up and I tell Ron that I was going to go surprise Sam at his classroom. I walk onto the school into the office, "Excuse me ma'am but where can I find Samuel Witwicky, I'm his cousin and I jsut arrived in town as a surprise. " I say she gives me a once over, the disgust clear in her eyes. I was wearing tight black jeans, black and red vest that showed off my tattoos, black knee high lack up biker boots on my hands I had biker glovers with spikes. I smirked I could tell she thougjt I was a whore, she tells me how to get to his classrom, I smile and wave walkimg down the hall getting glaresfrom the girls in the hall and smirks from the boys. I find his class, peaking through the window, seeing Sam presenting to the class. I quietly open the door and walk into the class, closeing the the door quietly, Mr Tanner looked up and you could see his eyes go wide at the site of me.

"Miss, what are you doing here?" he asks me "Hi, I'm Blaze Witwicky, Sam's older cousin. Just wanted to see how my boy was doing." I say with a seductive smirke on my face. Sam smiked atmeas I walked over to him giving him a hug. "By the way Sam, I have an extra thousand for your car in my pocket if you've got my smokes" he smirkes at me and hands me a pack while I pull the thousand out of my front pocket. "Do mind if if I sit here till the end of class, I just want to hear how my little cousin does on this assignment. " the teacher just nods at me and I go and sit by his desk. Twenty-five minutes later the bell rings and everyone leaves, except for sam who stay s behind to get his grade. He does the whole what would Jesus do thing and I un zip my vest to show off my breast more to get Sam the A.

Sam: Yes! Yes, yes.

Ron: So?

Sam: A-minus. It's an A, though.

Ron: Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's an A.

Sam: So I'm good?

Ron: You're good.

I plug my ear buds in and listen to some Eminem nkt listening to their conversation. I pull my ear buds out when Sam starts jumping up and down in his seat. We're driving through a porshe dealership.

Sam: No. No, no, no, no! Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me.

Ron: Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche. I bjrst out lUghing at his expression of absolute dissapointment uncle Ron was laughing as well.

Sam: You think that's funny?

Ron: Yeah, I think it's funny.

Sam: What's wrong with you?

Ron: You think I'd really get you a Porsche? For your first car?

Sam: I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing.

I'm still killing myself laughing he's such a drama queen.

Ron: Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke.

Sam: It's not a funny joke.

We pull up to a crapy dealership and climb out lookimg arojnd I start listening to the conversation going on.

Bolivia: Manny!

Manny: What?

Bolivia: Get your cousin out of that damn clown suit. He's having a heat stroke again. Scaring white folks.

Clown: I'm hot. Makeup's melting. It hurts my eyes. Sam's voice cancels out what he says

Sam: Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said- you said half a car, not half a piece of crap, dad.

Sam stop being a pussy, any car here I can fkx in a jiff

Ron: When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine.

Sam: Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?

Ron: Yeah.

Sam: Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old virgin.

Ron: Ah, okay.

Sam: You want me to live that life? Hmm?

Ron: No sacrifice-

Sam: Yeah, no victory.

Ron: No victory.

Sam: You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, dad.

Ron: Right.

Bolivia: Gentlemen. Bobby Bolivia like the country, except without the runs. [laughs] How can I help you?

Ron: Well, my son here... looking to buy his first car. Along with my niece.

Bolivia: You come to see me?

Sam: I had to.

I wanted to I say

Bolivia: That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B.

Sam: Sam.

Bolivia: Sam, let me talk to you. Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, son. A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver.

Sam: Mm.

I walk away from them looking for a truck I wanted. I spot a GMC Topkick sitting by a corvette. I walk over and climb in to the truck, rubbing my hands alkng the inside of the car getting the feel for it.

Bolivia: It's a mystical bond between man and machine. Son, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them.

Sam: Mm.

Bolivia: Especially not in front of my mammy. That's my mammy. Hey, Mammy! Ooh, don't be like that. If I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch. I tell you, man, she deaf, you know? [laughs] Well, over here, every piece of car a man might want or need.

Sam clkmbs into the corvette likeing it immediately

Sam: This ain't bad. This one's got racing stripes.

Bolivia: Yeah. It got racing- Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!

Manny: What?

Bolivia: What is this? This car! Check it out!

Manny: I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!

Bolivia: Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!

Sam: Feels good.

Ron: How much?

Bolivia: Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job...

Sam: Yeah, but the paint's faded.

Bolivia: Y-yeah, but it's custom.

Sam: It's custom faded?

Bolivia: Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand for the yellow car and ten grand for the truck

Ron: No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry.

Blaze: And I'm not payimg over six. So lets make a deal you sell these cars for the prices we just listed and I womt tell the police abojt your side bussniess. Bolivia went pale a said deal. Uncle Ron and I signed the paper work. Grabbing the keys and getting to work I couldn't wait to get under this hood,


End file.
